1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a positioning template. More particularly, the invention relates to a positioning template that uses an electrostatic material in conjunction with movable markers to provide a user with a visual representation of an object to be hung on a wall, or other flat surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
The art of hanging decorations in a home and/or office can be a challenging and time-consuming task. The task as traditionally performed requires at least two individuals; one to hold the decoration against the supporting surface (for example, the wall), while the other individual identifies the most appealing location for the object and marks the location for the anchoring device on the supporting surface. The anchoring device is then secured to the supporting surface at the point that was marked and the decoration is hung from it.
Problems can easily arise from the traditional approach. For example, the object to be hung could be rather large and/or heavy and cannot be lifted by one individual. To resolve the problem, either another individual needs to be recruited for the task or estimations need to be made regarding the placement of the object on the surface. Using estimations will leave the user with some uncertainties, which could cause the decoration to be hung in a manner that is not intended by the individual. If, however, another individual needs to be found to aid in the task, that can add to the total time to complete the task.
Another commonly occurring problem is marking the location of the anchoring device. Because the decoration's support, which will engage the anchoring device, is commonly located behind the decoration itself, such as a painting, defining the correct location of the wall-anchoring device can be difficult. It generally requires precise measurements and can be a time consuming task. Estimations are often made by the individual marking what they predict to be the correct location on the supporting surface where the object is to be mounted. If the estimated location is incorrect, the supporting surface is left with an undesirable marking.
There have been efforts made in the field to aid individuals in the process of hanging objects upon a variety of supporting surfaces. However, these prior efforts have shortcomings ranging from difficulty in use to leaving undesirable adhesives on the surface. Additionally, these prior efforts lack flexibility to provide for reconfiguration for use with a multitude of decorations of different size and shape. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a reusable visual representation for hanging a variety of objects in various locations and on various supporting surfaces that when used will provide the user with flexibility in placement and not leave any unintended marks on such supporting surfaces.